mabiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Mission
Description Available Missions * For a quick comparison of shadow missions and difficulties, see Shadow Missions List. * For other missions, see Category:Shadow Missions. How to Obtain a Shadow Mission * First you must visit the Shadow Mission Board in Taillteann or Tara. Click on it to open the list of missions. ** Some shadow missions are delivered by owl during throughout some Generations. ** Across the top of the list you may choose between different difficulties. They are based on your total level: *** 1+ Basic *** 100+ Intermediate *** 300+ Advanced *** 1000+ Hard *** 1+ Elite ** You may only choose missions at or below your total level. *** If your partymates do not fit the minimum level requirement for the mission, they cannot enter it. ** Some missions require a specific number of partymates. You have the option of making a "Shadow Missions" type of Party. ** Some missions have time limits. If you hit the time limit, you automatically fail the mission. * Upon choosing a mission you will be shown its description, location, objective, and rewards. * After accepting the mission, you need to travel to the Shadow Realm's gate. Clicking the altar will begin the mission. ** Taillteann's gate is northwest of the city. ** Tara's gate is northeast of the city. * You must enter the gate at the city where you got shadow mission from. * You may only have one Shadow Mission at one time. Please note that many C3 mainstream missions (G9-G11) are Shadow Missions; you cannot take on a normal mission while you have a mainstream mission in your quest log. However, you can still join the parties of others doing normal missions. ** It is possible to cancel the mainstream Shadow Mission and talk to the quest NPC again at a later time to get the Shadow Mission again. Daily Shadow Missions * Each mission board has a "daily" Shadow Mission that rewards double EXP the first time you clear it that day. ** Failing a daily Shadow Mission does not remove the reward, so you can try as many times as you want. * New daily Shadow Missions are added every 7:00am PST (10:am EST), even if you do not clear the previous one. * Daily Shadow Mission effect stacks will with Shadow Crystals.(Needs testing) ** However, Shadow Missions in Rath Castle do not gain the effect of Shadow Crystals. The Shadow Realm * The Shadow Realm is a world with red skies and is home to Shadow Monsters. * Where you end up in the Shadow Realm depends on the mission (the map was previewed to you before taking the mission). * You cannot fly using flying pets or Hot Air Balloons in the Shadow Realm. * Adniel's Hornpipe can be used in the Shadow Realm, the exception being Tara Rath Castle Shadow Missions. * Ice Mines can be used in the Shadow Realm. * Like outer fields, monsters labeled Weak or Weakest will not give any experience. * Unlike dungeons, resting will heal wounds. Mission Details and Types * Each mission in the Shadow Realm is completely instanced. It's as if you've created a dungeon with a special pass; you will not run into other users doing the same mission. Also, no one can join you if you've already started the mission. * There is no Goddess Statue or revival point; if your party wipes out, you must quit the mission (or use Nao Service or an Advanced Feather to be revived). * Each mission has a boss monster or main objective. ** Once the boss is defeated or objective completed, you'll automatically receive the experience and gold listed in the mission's quest log info. ** Additionally, reward chests will appear, one for each partymate. These mainly hold alchemy items like crystals and various Alchemy enchants. * You can click "Exit" to leave the mission at any time. Defeat the Shadow Warrior (The following is based off the "Defeat the Shadow Warrior" Shadow Mission, not all shadow missions will take place in this alternate Taillteann) * The blue squares on the map are locations where you must activate the poles and clear the enemies ** Please note, on harder difficulties the poles will not be shown on the map. *** You can use an Arat Berry to temporarily reveal the map however. **** A circular area around the player who used the Arat Berry will be revealed to all players. Depending on the type of berry used, enemies, poles, or both may be revealed. * You can exit the shadow mission at any time by pressing the Exit button on the top right ** You can also press Info to see additional info about the mission you are doing. * Hitting the pole will cause monsters to spawn (In this mission it is always three of the same monster per room.) ** A large circular wall will also appear around you, preventing your escape. *** However players caught outside the wall may join you by clicking the wall. Similar to getting locked out of dungeon rooms. * After clearing all the highlighted areas on the map the large area in the center will be available.